


Green leather jacket

by LilyintheSkywithDiamonds



Series: Your green leather jacket [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, i really am trying to stay as close as canon as possible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 08:39:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16171541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyintheSkywithDiamonds/pseuds/LilyintheSkywithDiamonds
Summary: " You know, when I think about it now, I... I believe I fell for you the first time you showed me the Room of Requirements. It's a shame I realised it so late. "





	Green leather jacket

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta'd and english totally isn't my mother tong, so if you see any grammar points or stuff like that, please do tell.  
> Anyway, hope you like it (:

  Hermione sat on the ground, her legs crossed, and took a deep breath. She had put her bushy brown hair in a tight braid, just like _he_ liked. She stayed quiet for a while, listening to the discreet whisper of the wind. She didn't say a word; for hours, or maybe just second, even she didn't know. But at some point, she decided she was ready, and cleared her throat.

  " I thought for a long time of what I would say. Should I speak to you, or just cry... Well, you know me, right? Always overthinking everything."

  She paused, weighing her words, maybe, or just not wanting to break down when she actually wanted to say something.

  " You once asked me what it was like for me to see Hogwarts for the first time. I didn't have time to answer, because Harry needed something, but.. I guess I have all the time in the world now. When you are a Muggle who loves to read, and then you learn that you're a witch, it's.. quite a shock, to be honest. I read everything I could about Hogwarts and learned that the castle only appears to wizards. So when I got off the train, for the first time, I didn't want to look. I was so scared that they had made a mistake, and that I wasn't actually a witch that I didn't even take a quick glance until it was absolutely necessary. It was breathtaking, love. So beautiful. That's when I knew that this was my world too and I could fit in. But, as you may or may not have noticed, I had a total of zero friends at that time. So I said to myself, _Hermione Jean Granger, you will succeed in Hogwarts and be the best student that ever set foot on the castle's ground. Then, you will go back to your Muggle life and have a nice Muggle husband, who will have a Muggle job, and everything will be back to normal._ But after two months, I befriended Ron and Harry. And so, I decided to figure my future later. I already had enough on my plate, dealing with the boys and their obsession for danger - I mean, you know them. I believe it was during my third year that I befriended Ginny. I know for a fact it's the year I befriended you, my love. It was just after Christmas, Harry and Ron wouldn't speak to me anymore because of the Firebolt. You found me in the common room, crying because I felt so lonely, because the two boys were my only actual friends and I had ruined it all. You cheered me up, and we began an odd but genuine friendship. Of course, your best friends knew everything -hell, they probably knew more than what I do now-, but mine knew nothing of the long nights of crying and talking, and mostly, sharing. I remember you talking with such enthusiasm about your project, and I remember when you felt down because it wasn't working out. "

  She laughed, sadly, wiping one lonely tear.

  " And, one day, you left. I mean, I already knew that you would leave, and you did warn me, but still. And, without you, without your day-to-day presence, I started spiralling into my own misery,  _again_. This time, I was sure: I would leave the wizarding world, cut all of you off, burn bridges if I had to. Death, of Cedric Diggory, and then Sirius, it made me make my choice. How is anyone supposed to get through all of this, and be able to say: 'I'm stronger now.'?  But you have the power of changing my decisions, love. You know, when I think about it now, I... I believe I fell for you the first time you showed me the Room of Requirements. It's a shame I realised it so late. We could have had more time. More than a few stolen kisses late at night, in your mother's kitchen, more than just a dance at your brother's wedding. You are the last thing that I saw before I apparated the boys and I, and your face, your eyes, as you understood what was happening, they will haunt me forever. "

  Her voice was shaking now. She was coming to the hardest, the saddest part of the story, and if all the joy he used to bring her came back as she was talking, she knew that the pain would come back as well.

  " The Battle of Hogwarts... Everything was happening so fast, I couldn't even think properly. I focused on Harry, on Voldemort, on the bigger picture. I could've saved you, you know. I saw you turn around, laugh at a stupid joke, I caught your eye, and then it was too late. I saw you die, love. And worst of all, when we got back to the Great Hall, and I saw your mother crying, and your dad holding your sister.. I already knew, but this time, it felt all too real. "

  Behind her, a man was listening to the story carefully -he already knew everything, but it felt good to hear her side. It felt good to know that his brother was remembered.

  " Your brother and I, we helped each other through the pain. But seeing him.. He just looked too much like you. When I looked at him, I saw your sad grin, the one you had when you felt hopeless, and you freckles, and your hair... I would've stayed for you, my love. I would've been a full-time witch. But, without you... I just couldn't. I hope you forgive me, for living a muggle life. "

  She got quiet, suddenly, her shoulders shaking and her cries muffled by her hand.

  " He would have forgiven you. Quite the forgiving type, my brother. "

  George said, sitting down next to Hermione. She looked at him, confusion in her eyes.

  " July, the 13th. You guys first kiss. Since you've never officially dated, I figured that would be the day you would come here, and I wanted to see you. "

  "Why? I left you, didn't I? I'm not really worth looking for. "

  George had a cold laugh. He held a white box, looking at it as if he wasn't sure what to do with it. On it, there was an envelope with Hermione's full name written on it with a nice, sophisticated handwriting.

  " Well, you may have left, but my brother loved you. And everyone, including me, including Ron and Harry, we understand why you felt the need to leave. I may have told them the whole story for them to even begin to comprehend your acts, especially Ronniekins, but at the end of the day.. They understand. "

  Hermione nodded thoughtfully.

  " And what is this ?"

  She asked, looking at the box.

  " It has my name on it. "

  George took a deep breath and then opened the box. Inside, a green leather jacket that Hermione knew too well. Tears started rolling down her cheek as she recognised it, but she decided to let George talk.

  " I thought that you might want it. I know that it meant a lot to him, being the first thing we bought with money we earned, but he insisted that we should put it on for a special occasion. Then you came back from Hogwarts, and he got the jackets out of the closet. I also happen to know that he was wearing it during your first kiss. "

  " Don't you want to keep it? "

  George shook his head.

  " It hurts too much. "

  She reached for the jacket hesitantly, not knowing if she actually wanted it or if it would hurt her even more, and grabbed it. Putting it to her nose, she realised it still smelt like him. Both stayed quiet, watching in front of them aimlessly before Hermione remembered what was on the box.

  " What about the envelope? What is it? "

  " A wedding invitation. Harry and Ginny's. Close friends and family only. He would appreciate your presence, but most of all, he told me to tell you that he misses you deeply. "

  Hermione nodded. She had stopped crying, but she knew that she could go back to it in the blink of an eye.

  " Anyway, just answer by owl. I'll see you there, I hope. If not.. I'll see you next time. "

  She almost cried again, hearing _his_ oh-so-famous 'I'll see you next time' in someone else's mouth.

  As the sun disappeared and summer warmth started to fade, she put on the green leather jacket and played with the unopened envelope, staring at the grave in front of her; George had decided that the last line should be in honour of who he loved when he died. Hermione had fought, saying that he always loved George more than anything, but in the end, she had let George decide what he thought would fit best on his twin brother's grave.

  " Now why don't you tell me, love, what should I do? "

  The wind made her braid fly, reminding her of a time where he used to play with it, reminding her of everything that made him who he was.

_Fred Gideon Weasley_

_1st of April 1978 - 2nd of May 1998_

_A son and a brother full of laughter_

_' I'll see you next time, love '_

**Author's Note:**

> Well well well, look who made it this far !  
> I'm probably gonna write Fred and Hermione's story, with like, all of the stuff already in the text, which is why this is part of a serie.  
> Anyway, I hope you'll stick around, Kudos and comments are always welcome and appreciated, I'll see you some time in the future


End file.
